The present invention relates to a control system for a construction machine for executing a control of a direction, a posture or the like of a construction machine.
As a construction machine, there is a slip-form paving machine, which is used for continuously paving a concrete slab by using a slip-form construction method, for example.
The slip-form construction method is a construction method in which a steel mold (a mold) is attached to a molding machine, a concrete is input into the mold and compacted and shaped and at the same time, a construction with the same section is continuously constructed by advancing the molding machine.
In a case where the concrete slab is continuously paved by the slip-form paving machine, a high accuracy is required for a finishing accuracy of a surface, and the finishing accuracy is said to be several mm.
As a control system for the slip-form paving machine, there is a control system disclosed in Japanese Translation of PCT International Application. Publication No. JP-A-2008-531888.
In the control system for a construction machine disclosed in Japanese Translation of PCI International Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-531888, at least two reflectors and two tilt sensors are provided at predetermined positions in the slip-form paving machine. Further, in the control system for the construction machine, at least two position measuring instruments corresponding to each of the reflectors are installed at known positions. A posture of the slip-form paving machine is detected based on positions of the at least two reflectors measured by the position measuring instruments and tilts detected by the two tilt sensors. Further, the slip-form paving machine is controlled based on this detection result.
Further, as the control system for the slip-form paving machine, there are control systems disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP-A-2005-274229 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP-A-2014-55499.
In the control system for a construction machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP-A-2005-274229 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP-A-2014-55499, a laser beam is projected in rotary irradiation by one surveying instrument installed at a predetermined position. In the control system for a construction machine, at least three beam detectors are provided at predetermined positions of the slip-form paving machine, and based on a detection result of receiving the laser beam, the posture of the slip-form paving machine is detected by the at least three beam detectors.
In a control system for a construction machine disclosed in Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-531888, a plurality of position measuring instruments are required, and further a re-installation of the position measuring instruments needs to be repeated each time a predetermined construction range is completed, and hence an operation is complicated and time-consuming. Further, in order to obtain a position and a posture of the slip-form paving machine based on a plurality of measurement results obtained by the plurality of position measuring instruments and the detection result of the tilt sensor, a plurality of communication systems are needed or the like, and hence a system configuration is complicated.
The construction machines disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP-A-2005-274229 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP-A-2014-55499 have succeeded in a simplification of a configuration of a control system but require three or more beam detectors.